Alan Fernando Velázquez
|nacimiento = 28 de marzo de 1985 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Margarita Suárez Maldonado (madre) Claudio Velázquez (hermano) Priscila Villaseñor (esposa) Viridiana Zavala (cuñada) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = CalvinVozNinjaSteel.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Alan Fernando Velázquez. Billy (Billy & Mandy).png|Billy en El show de Malo y Siniestro y Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (Temp. 1 - 3), su personaje más conocido. Jim-trollhunters-6.15.jpg|James 'Jim' Lake Jr. en Trollhunters y Los 3 de abajo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. CalvinMNinjaSteelRangerAmarillo02.jpg|Calvin Maxwell / Ninja Steel Ranger Amarillo en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. LSPCGowther.png|Gowther en Los siete pecados capitales y en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. DonatelloTMNT2.png|Donatello en Tortugas Ninja y Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras. Jun Misugi (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Jun Misugi en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. SMCMotoki.png|Motoki Furuhata en Sailor Moon Crystal Sieg.jpg|Sieg en Fate/Apocrypha. Balder De Hraesvelgr (LCZ-ADO).png|Balder de Hræsvelgr en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro. Nuke MZI.png|Nuke en la versión remasterizada de Mazinger Z y Mazinger Z: Infinity. YuyaKanzaki AICO.jpg|Yuya Kanzaki en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Kovu_child.jpg|Kovu (niño) en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. Breadwinners_character_large_332x363_sway_sway.jpg|SwaySway en Breadwinners. Alan2.png|Alan (3ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. CharaImage Luka Couffaine.png|Luka Couffaine también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug CharaImage Kim.png|Kim Chiến Lê también (2ª voz) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. CharaImage Theo Barbeau.png|Théo Barbot (1ª voz) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Kotaro Miyao (HSG).png|Kotaro Miyao en Hi Score Girl. EAHCch (12).png|Hunter Huntsman en la franquicia de Ever After High. Kung Lao MK11.png|Kung Lao en Mortal Kombat 11. Dodger_1968.jpg|Jack Dawkins (Jack Wild) en ¡Oliver!. VC7.jpg|Vincent Cappadora (7 años) (Cory Buck) en El lado profundo del mar. Roryr.png|Rory Regan / Ragman en Arrow. Walter Good Luck Charlie.png|Walter en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!. FF Jake.png|Jake en Un viernes de locos. GLASSJosephDunn.png|Joseph Dunn en El protegido y Glass. James2.jpg|James en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. El Aro Darby Grasnik.jpg|Darby Grasnik en El Aro. DNSTristanM.png|Tristan Milligan en Degrassi: Next Class. Edward Elric-0.png|Edward Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist . Simon Spier.jpg|Simon Spider (Nick Robinson) en Yo soy Simón. DPS Richard Cameron.png|Richard Cameron en el redoblaje de La sociedad de los poetas muertos. ElimAmigKen.png|Ken (Jacob Wysocki) en Eliminar amigo. Babe.png|Babe en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad. D-JUPITER.jpg|Titus Abrasax (Douglas Booth) en El destino de Júpiter. 2728-3839.jpg|Alex (Harry Styles) en Dunkerque. BBBMemo.png|Memo (Jorge Lendeborg Jr.) en Bumblebee. Mowgli 1998.jpg|Mowgli (Brandon Baker) en El libro de la selva: La historia de Mowgli. BevisPod_ME.png|Bevis Pod en Máquinas mortales. Addams-00-1c.jpg|Pericles Addams en el redoblaje de Los locos Addams. Todd EnelTornado.png|Todd White (Brandon Ruiter) en En el tornado. Ranpo Edogawa (BSD).jpg|Ranpo Edogawa en Bungō Stray Dogs. Makoto Midorikawa (ITA).png|Makoto Midorikawa en Ingress: The Animation. Kaito Kuroba.png|Kaito Kuroba en Magic Kaito 1412. Ash Ketchum DP.png|Ash Ketchum en Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida. AkiraYamatoga BeybladeBurts.png|Akira Yamatoga en Beyblade Burst. Sakuma (JG).png|Sakuma en Joker Game. Yunobo TLoZBotW.png|Yunobo en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Edmond Chandler (HM).png|Edmond Chandler en Hero Mask. Mosuke young.png|Mosuke (niño) en Shaman King. Gaia (Baki).png|Gaia en Baki. Sumaru.jpg|Sumaru en Naruto. Sour.png|Sour en Dragon Ball Super. Roselle render.png|Roselle también en Dragon Ball Super. El Preecho render.png|El Preecho también en Dragon Ball Super. Kenichi Metropolis.png|Kenichi en Metrópolis. Marx Francois (BC).png|Marx Francois en Black Clover. Jiromaru TBATB.png|Jiromaru en El niño y la bestia. Screenshot (2192).png|Zorp en Atomic Puppet. AS.PNG|Alistair Smythe en Spider-Man de Marvel. SWR Valen Rudor Tem 4.png|Baron Valen Rudhor (2da voz) en Star Wars Rebels. Marcus Jordan SJ.png|Marcus Jordan en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. Alectoarturo.jpg|Alecto en El Rey Arturo. DF2TimCarpenter.png|Tim Carpenter en Destino final 2. Lizziemcguire(20).png|Heywood Biggs en Lizzie McGuire. Lizziemcguire(27).png|Reggie también en Lizzie McGuire. Ryan James.jpg|Ryan James en Smallville. HermanoNuclearTitans.png|Hermano Nuclear en Titans. Icarly_harry.jpg|Harry Styles en ICarly (Un ep.). ShearfearDinoCharge.png|Shearfear en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. JohnnySimmonsTLB.jpg|Johnny Simmons en The Late Bloomer. Riley.png|Riley en Tío Grandpa. Mike Morningstar (Reboot).png|Michael Morningstar en Ben 10 (2016). Derek Alvin!!!.png|Derek en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. Kaito-yashio-43959.jpg|Kaito Yashio en Robotics;Notes. Shinichi Tamaki.jpg|Shinichi Tamaki en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Benedict-blue--4.34 thumb.jpg|Benedict Blue en Violet Evergarden. Setsu Yūki WFMDP.png|Setsu Yūki en Mirmo Zibang. DABI_IMG_0917.png|Dabi en Turning Mecard. Espiral_(Pac-Man_y_las_aventuras_fantasmales).jpg|Espiral en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales (2 Temp. eps. 40 - 52). '_-_copia_(3).png|Frank en Tres amigos y Jerry. Moose pearson pann.png|Moose Pearson en Pepper Ann. Max2.png|Max (primeros episodios) en Dragon Tales. Kasey-1.png|Casey Boom en Mysticons. Hank HotelTransylvania(TV).png|Hank N' Stein en Hotel Transylvania: La serie. SummerCampIslandGhost.png|Fantasma en Campamento de verano. FlapOriganimals.jpg|Flap, el pájaro fregata en Origanimales. KentOriganimales.jpg|Kent también en Origanimales. Kyan 1024 576-1.jpg|Kyan en Go Jetters. Burnie_843x843.jpg|Burnie en Toon Marty. Mark.PNG|Mark en El mundo de Craig. HeroOKKO.jpg|Héroe en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Jace Rucklin - Resistance.png|Jace Rucklin en Star Wars: La Resistencia. Rolly 101DTS.png|Rolly (1ª voz) en Los 101 dálmatas: La serie. Descarga (1)-1558219576.jpg|Robby en Kim Possible. HPKicnetHarryPotter.png|Harry Potter en Harry Potter for Kinect. Ken-back-to-gaya-6.94.jpg|Ken en Gaya: Tierra mágica. NiñoReportero.jpg|Niño reportero en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. Claudetgt.PNG|Claude en Timothy va a la escuela. FarmerRabbit KFP3.png|Agricultor Conejo en Kung Fu Panda 3. Niño_hormiga_-_BL2.png|Niño hormiga #1 en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. Jonny Quest - Incredibles 2.png|Jonny Quest en Los Increíbles 2. BennyTLH.png|Benny en The Loud House. Chandler's updated look.png|Chandler (2ª voz) también en The Loud House. Loni Loud vector.png|Loni Loud (Leni hombre) también en The Loud House. Ms. Carmichael's son.png|Hijo de la Sra. Carmichael también en The Loud House. Miguel (TLH).png|Miguel y también en The Loud House. Chris Marquette 2014-05.jpg|Voz recurrente de Chris Marquette. JeremyFoley.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jeremy Foley. Alan Fernando Velázquez (México Distrito Federal, 1985) es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano, hermano de Claudio Velázquez. Se inició su labor en el doblaje en el año 1995, por lo que es conocido por hacer la voz de Billy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Kenichi en Metropolis, SwaySway en Breadwinners, a Jim Lake en Trollhunters, a Nuke en el redoblaje Mazinger Z y en Mazinger Z: Infinity. Fue conductor del programa "Mr. Rod" de Telehit junto con Kalimba Marichal. Actualmente es conductor del programa "Vive más" de TV Azteca. Filmografía Series Animadas Richard Steven Horvitz * El show de Malo y Siniestro - Billy * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Billy (Temp. 1-3) Relatos de Arcadia * Los 3 de abajo - James 'Jim' Lake Jr. * Trollhunters - James 'Jim' Lake Jr. Otros * Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Espiral (2 Temp. Eps. 40-52) * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Théo Barbot (1ª voz) / Kim Chiến Lê (2ª voz) / Luka Couffaine * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Alan (3ª voz) (temp. 6) * Hotel Transylvania: La serie - Hank * Star Wars: La Resistencia - Jace Rucklin * Star Wars Rebels - Baron Valen Rudhor (2da voz) * Los Simpson - Edmund (Temp. 22) * El amanecer de los Croods - Kevin * Ever After High - Hunter Huntsman * Ben 10 (2016) - Michael Morningstar * Ben 10: Omniverse - Argit * The Loud House - Chandler (2ª voz) / Loni Loud (Leni hombre) / Hijo de la Sra. Carmichael / Miguel * Monstruo por error - Warren (1ª voz) * Fillmore - Peabody * Kim Possible - Robby * Timothy va a la escuela - Claude * Sabrina, la brujita - Tom Newton * Nico - Nico Bono / Avances * Pepper Ann - Margaret Rose "Moose" Pearson * Dragon Tales - Max (1ª voz) * Tres amigos y Jerry - Frank * Breadwinners - SwaySway * Atomic Puppet - Zorp * Spider-Man de Marvel - Alistair Smythe * Mysticons - Casey Boom * Tío Grandpa - Riley * El mundo de Craig - Mark * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - First Base / Terramar * ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas - Derek * Toon Marty - Burnie * Origanimales - Flap, el pájaro fregata / Kent * Los niños de Oz - Boris (2 Temp.) / Voces adicionales * La familia Proud - Voces adicionales * Patrulla de Sapitos - Pie firme Anime * Magic Kaito 1412 - Kuroba Kaito (Kappei Yamaguchi) * Fate/Apocrypha - Sieg * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro - Balder de Hræsvelgr * Shaman King - Mosuke (niño) * Inuyasha - Miroku (niño) / Discípulo * Mirmo Zibang - Setsu * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Mondo Hooya * Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Pascal / Takehi Hyuga (ep. 37) / Voces adicionales * Pokémon Advanced Generation - Chaz / Jimmy / Hal * Naruto - Zumaru * Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Mizuki * Digimon 02 - Takashi Yoshizawa (1ª voz) * Los siete pecados capitales - Gowther * Robotics;Notes - Kaito Yashio * Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Shinichi Tamaki * Mazinger Z - Nuke (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) * Violet Evergarden - Benedict Blue * A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Yuya Kanzaki * Turning Mecard - Dabi * Beyblade Burst - Akira Yamatoga * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Ryūto * Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Jun Misugi * Bungō Stray Dogs - Ranpo Edogawa * Black Clover - Marx Francois * Sailor Moon Crystal - Motoki Furuhata * Dragon Ball Super - Roselle / El Preecho / Sour * Hero Mask - Edmond Chandler * Hi Score Girl - Kotaro Miyao / Voces adicionales * Joker Game - Sakuma * Ingress: The Animation - Makoto Midorikawa * Sword Art Online - Tetsuo (ep. 3) * Baki - Gaia * La sirvienta dragón de Kobayashi-san - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Grant George *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Hunter Huntsman *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Hunter Hunstman *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Hunter Huntsman Otros * El rey león II: El reino de Simba - Kovu (joven) * El espantapájaros - Niño huérfano * Banjo, el gato travieso - Banjo * Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura - Christopher Robin * Los Juguetes de Navidad - Jingles (el perro) * Una ratoncita valiente - Martín Brisby / Timothy Brisby * El ratoncito valiente Timmy al rescate - Martín Brisby * Una aventura de perros - Widdy Lowry * El cisne trompetista - Sammy * El cascanueces - Maní * El gigante de hierro - Niño 1 * Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura - Niño hormiga #1 * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Niño Reportero * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Agricultor Conejo * Isla Calaca - Shiro * Gaya: Tierra mágica - Ken * Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película - Voces adicionales * Los Increíbles 2 - Jonny Quest Películas de anime Kappei Yamaguchi * El niño y la bestia - Jiromaru * Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: La película - Kaito Kid Otros * I Want to Eat Your Pancreas - Takahiro * The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo - Gowther * Mazinger Z: Infinity - Nuke * Pokémon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - Ash Ketchum * Metropolis - Kenichi * La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Voces adicionales Películas Chris Marquette * Mala conducta - Giffords (2016) * La chica de al lado - Eli Brooks (2004) * El arca de Norman - Daniel Waters (1998) Jeremy Foley * ¡Escóndete y grita! - Spin Evans (2000) * Casper y la mágica Wendy - Casper (1998) * Casper: la primera aventura - Casper (1997) Spencer Treat Clark * Glass - Joseph Dunn (2019) * El protegido - Joseph Dunn (2000) Matt O'Leary * Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas - Hacker flaco (2018) * Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro - Adam Hansen (2000) Nick Robinson * Yo soy Simón - Simón Spier (2018) * Todo, todo - Olly (2017) Jeremy Howard * Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras - Donatello (2016) * Tortugas Ninja - Donatello (2014) Otros * Miss Bala: Sin piedad - Justin (Thomas Dekker) (2019) * Máquinas mortales - Bevis Pod (Ronan Raftery) (2018) * Bumblebee - Memo (Jorge Lendeborg Jr.) (2018) * Bleach - Uryu Ishida (Ryo Yoshizawa) (2018) * Mentes poderosas - Voces adicionales (2018) * Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Voces diversas (2018) * Fullmetal Alchemist - Edward Elric (Ryôsuke Yamada) (2017) * Mom and Dad - Damon (Robert Cunningham) * La Navidad de las madres rebeldes - Anfitrión estriptista de Santa (Patrick R. Walker) (2017) * Dunkerque - Alex (Harry Styles) (2017) * Pilgrimage - El novato / Hermano Diarmiud (Tom Holland) (2017) * Escuadrón suicida - Medico en el metro (2016) * The Late Bloomer - Peter Newmans (Johnny Simmons) (2016) *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Policía en Gotica (2016) *Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas - Miles (Josh Green) (2015/trailer) * Eliminar amigo - Ken (Jacob Wysocki) (2015) * The Hollow: El espíritu de la tormenta - Seth (Richard Harmon) (2015) * El destino de Júpiter - Titus Abrasax (Douglas Booth) (2015) * El blog de una adolescente - Rory (Max Carver) (2014) * Antes de partir - Romeo Semple (Evan Ross) (2014) * En el tornado - Todd White (Brandon Ruiter) (2014) * Tentaciones oscuras - Ryan (Nolan Funk) (2013) * Editando al amor - Glen (Patrick Schwarzenegger) (2012) * The Place Beyond the Pines - AJ (Emory Cohen) (2012) (2da. versión / Netflix) * Bachillerato - Henry Burke (Matt Bush) (2010) * Jumper - Mark Kobold (Adolescente) (Jesse James) (2008) * Vecinos al rescate - Napoleon Bridger "Mullet Fingers" Leep (Cody Linley) (2006) * Una chica en apuros - Duke Orsino (Channing Tatum (2006) * El Rey Arturo - Alecto (Lorenzo De Angelis) (2004) * Río maldito - Rocky (Trevor Morgan) (2004) * La furia del cielo - Jason Blanchard (Myles Jeffrey) (2003) * Milagro en la cancha - Voces adicionales (2003) * El misterio de los excavadores - Jose "Magnet" (Miguel Castro) (2003) * Escuela de rock - Zack (Joey Gaydos Jr.) (2003) * Destino final 2 - Timothy "Tim" Carpenter (James Kirk) (2003) * Un viernes de locos - Jake (Chad Michael Murray) (2003) * Santa Cláusula 2 - Charlie Calvin (Eric Lloyd) (2002) * El Aro - Darby Grasnik (Billy Lloyd) (2002) * Los detectives - Jack Downey (Buck Hall) (2002) * Érase una noche - Danny Wrigley (Josh Zuckerman) (2001) * La revancha de Max - Dobbs (Orlando Brown) (2001) * Nostalgia del pasado - Bobby Garfield (Anton Yelchin) (2001) * Los excéntricos Tenenbaums - Richie (niño) (2001) * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa - Alex Caldwell (Jake Dinwiddie) (2001) * 28 días - Niño admirador (2000) * El manantial - Nick Conway (Joseph Cross) (2000) * Mi perro Skip - Willie Morris (Frankie Muniz) (2000) * Geppetto - Junior (Taylor Emerson) (2000) * El lado profundo del mar - Vincent Cappadora (7 años) (Cory Buck) (1999) * El sexto sentido - Compañero de Cole (1999) * Pequeños genios - Sylvester/Whit (Leo Fitzgerald) (1999) * Madeline - Pepito (Kristian de la Osa) (1998) * Desayunando con Einstein - Voces diversas (1998) * Los miserables - Gavroche (Shane Hervey) (1998) * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad - Babe (Elizabeth Daily) (1998) * El pequeño unicornio - Toby Cooper (Byron Taylor) (1998) * El libro de la selva - Mowgli (1998) * La leyenda de 1900 - Danny T.D. Limon 1900 (niño) (Cory Buck) (1998) * Mafia - Vicenzo (niño) (Jason Fuchs) (1998) * Enemigo público - Eric Dean (Jascha Washington) (1998) * Oliver Twist (1997) - Oliver Twist (Alex Trench) (1997) * Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Marcus Jordan / voces adicionales (1996) * Muchachos - John Murphy (Spencer Vrooman) (1996) * Sudden Terror - Jimmy (Josh Bogrow) (1996) * Napoleón - Napoleón (Jamie Croft) (1995) (redoblaje) * El imperio del sol - Jim Graham (Christian Bale) (1987) (2ª versión) * Una ratoncita valiente - Timothy Brisby (Ian Fried) (1982) (redoblaje) * ¡Oliver! - Jack Dawkins (Jack Wild) (1968) Series de TV *Titans (2018) - Hermano Nuclear (2018-presente) *Salvación - Liam Cole (Charlie Rowe) (2017-presente) *El último reino - Aldhelm (James Northcote) (2016-presente) *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Calvin Maxwell / Ninja Steel Ranger Amarillo (Nico Greetham) (2017-2018) *Flecha - Rory Regan / Ragman (Joe Dinicol) (2016-2017) *School of Rock - Justin (Kendall Schmidt) (2016) *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Shearfear (Sean Lynch) (2015) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - James (2da voz) (2013-2015) *Max & Shred - Yuud Nuuderuud (Dale Whibley) (2014) * ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Walter (2009-2014) * Level Up - Reggie (Sunee Dhaliwal) (2012-2013) * Un sueño en Hollywood - Eddie Duran (2012) * CSI: Miami - Scott / Trent (Grant Gustin) (2012) *El juego de tronos - Matthos Seaworth (2012) * Invasión extraterrestre - Tyler Evans (Logan Huffman) (2009-2011) * Lost - Jacob (niño) (Kenton Duty) (2010) * Héroes - Niño Crane (Sterling Beaumon) (2007) *Hechiceras **David (Scott Terra) (Temp 1 ep 19) (1999) **Tyler (Alex Black) (Temp 4 ep 78) (1999) * ICarly: ** Harry Styles (2012) ** Jeffery Flanken (Thomas Mann) (2009) ** Harper (Leon Thomas III) voz cantada (2008) * Destroy Build Destroy - Elijah (2009) * Los Locos Addams - Pericles Addams (2ª versión doblada) * Microsoap - Joe Parker (Paul Terry) (2008) * Los Soprano - Tony Soprano Jr.(2002-2007) * Elliot, el alce - Elliot (2002) * Lizzie McGuire - Aaron Carter (2001-2002) * Birds of Prey - Gary (10 años) (2001) * NiNi - NiNi * Noches de Terror - Tim * La peor bruja - Niño del Bosque 2 * Smallville - Ryan James (Ryan Kelley) * Sunny entre estrellas - Voces adicionales * Los inventores - Joven Isaac (Capítulo "Newton, historia de 2 Isaacs") * Chico listo - T.J. (1997-1999) * Mi familia es un dibujo - Leo Medina (1996-1999) Telenovelas brasileñas Rafael Ciani * Siete pecados - Danilo * Cobras y lagartos - Geleia Otros * Rastros de Mentiras - Angelito (Lucas Malvacini) * El beso del vampiro - Gi (Brenardo Castro Alves) * Uga Uga - Zeca (George Bezerra) * Terra Nostra - Tiziu (André Luiz Miranda) Telefilms * Catástrofe helada - Tim Ratchet (Richard Harmon) (2014) Intérprete * Pokémon: Reto Máximo - Tema de apertura * El ratoncito valiente Timmy al rescate - Timothy Brisby Videojuegos * Harry Potter for Kinect - Harry Potter * Until Dawn - Matthew "Matt" * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Yunobo * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Peter Porker / Spider-Ham * The Walking Dead: The Final Season - Omar * Mortal Kombat 11 - Kung Lao Dirección de doblaje * Beyond * FIFA 19 (Junto con Luis Daniel Ramírez y Dan Osorio) * Mortal Kombat 11 Filmografía como actor Telenovelas Mexicanas * Lo Que Callamos Las Mujeres (2014) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Gradoca *IDF *Intertrack *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX - El Loft *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (desde 2018) Curiosidades Comparte personajes con el actor Alfredo Leal: *En Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, Alan dobló a Billy hasta a mediados de la 3 temporada, y Alfredo lo empezo a doblar en el resto de la serie. *En iCarly, Alfredo dobló a Harper en los dialogos mientras que Alan lo dobla cuando esta cantando. * Cuando este era Niño su voz era mucho mas infantil que la de Su hermano menor Claudio Velázquez ya que el podia hacer voces de adolescente a temprana edad cosa que Alan no pudo. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Directores de doblaje